Exit Levels
by independentmusician
Summary: Kurt's taking a test and is missing Blaine. Did I mention the room is cold and Kurt needs the bathroom? Harmless Klaine fluff, rated K  for Klisses. ONESHOT.


**Hey there! I'm back with a new oneshot, this one Klaine centered! Just some harmless fluff. **

**If you don't know what an exit level is, it's a test taken to make sure a student is ready for graduation. It is normally taken in the student's next to last school year. (i.e: 11th grade, Junior year, etc) It normally takes all day and is standerdized. Which means the rules are very strict in the no-talking, no-cheating areas. So as I was taking mine the other day, I was finished and bored and starting thinking up some cute Klaine fluff to keep me busy. And this is what I came up with! **

**Enjoy and shoot me a review to tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the English classroom, quite miserable. It was cold, quiet, and he really needed to go to the bathroom. But mostly, poor Kurt was lonely. Shivering, Kurt wrapped Blaine's jacket tighter around his cold frame.<p>

_I hate these stupid exit level tests! _Kurt thought to himself. _It's stupid! They hold all the juniors in the classrooms to take a stupid test, which is so secret that teachers have to escort you to the bathroom…ONE AT A TIME. Speaking of which, where is Thad? I think I'm about to explode. Or die. Or explode and then die. _Kurt mused, staring darkly at the completed test. _But worst of all? Seniors don't have to take this stupid test. Which means my beautiful boyfriend is just hanging in our dorm room, probably with Wes and David. With blankets…and movies…and bathroom access…and cellphones. Oh, sweet Gaga, I can't believe they have to take our phones away for this test! _Kurt sighed, looking around the room. Jeff and Nick sat there in their desks, making sickeningly sweet faces and gestures to each other while talking silently in their little sign language they had made up. Kurt sat back in his seat and crossed his arms in irritation. It so wasn't fair that Jeff and Nick were both juniors and were in the same testing room. _Why couldn't Blaine be a junior? _Kurt thought to himself and sighed deeply. Instead of throwing a pencil at the lovebirds, Kurt made the mature decision by laying his head on the desk and ignoring them. He wallowed in self pity until the test administrator tapped his shoulder.

"You can go now," the older man said softly. "There will be a volunteer outside to escort you to and from the bathroom." Kurt stood up and left the classroom, grumbling under his breath about the stupidity of needing an escort to walk down the hall. _If these tests are so secretive, why give them at all? _He pouted to himself. He forced himself to look up and offer a small smile to the escort, because after all, they didn't do anything wrong. However, his small, polite smile turned into an elated grin as he saw the escort.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered and bit back laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Volunteering my time," Blaine shrugged and walked over to Kurt, wrapping the larger brunette in a hug. "Because, you know, when my boyfriend is busy, it turns out I have nothing to do. Good grief, you are freezing!" Blaine said worriedly, pulling away.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold in there," Kurt pouted, walking toward the bathroom.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and met up with Blaine. Unlike the classroom, the hallway was warm, and Kurt was enjoying defrosting from the cold. "So how is it?" Blaine asked as they moseyed down the hallway.

"Awful! It's cold and boring and lonely. Jeff and Nick are being all couple-y and I can't stand it," Kurt frowned.

"Awe, honey, I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's freezing cheek. "It'll be over soon," he smiled.

Kurt delayed as long as possible, but eventually, he had to walk back into the room. Blaine gave him one last parting hug and sent Kurt back into the room. He glanced around as he made his way back to his seat. Nothing had changed. Jeff and Nick were still flirting shamelessly, Cameron was still working on his test, and Thad was asleep with his head on the desk. Kurt sighed and began to play with one of the buttons on Blaine's jacket.

A few minutes later, the administrator tapped Kurt's shoulder again. "Mr. Hummel, you are dismissed from the test, if it's complete. They need to see you in the office."

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, and his heart started racing. _What if Dad had another heart attack? Is Finn hurt? What about Carole? And…OH MY PRADA, IS BLAINE OKAY? _Kurt nodded numbly and almost threw the test at the administrator before grabbing his bag and leaving the room. As he was about to start running down the hall toward the office, Kurt heard a quiet voice.

"Hey, I'm over here." Kurt whirled around and saw Blaine standing behind him, twirling his car keys on his fingers.

"Blaine, I gotta go. They just called me to the office, and I don't know if it's my dad or Finn or-" Kurt's worried rambling was cut off as Blaine walked forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"Kurt, calm down," Blaine murmured, pressing their foreheads together and bringing his hands up to cradle Kurt's cold cheeks. "Nothing's wrong. There's an advantage to being the dapper, charming, loveable Blaine Anderson. Namely that I can get an office note to get you out of class," he soothed Kurt.

Kurt relaxed immediately, his blue eyes locking with Blaine's hazel eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Calm you down or get the note?" Blaine laughed quietly, pulling away and tugging Kurt down the hall toward the dorm.

"Both," Kurt sighed, intertwining their fingers.

"Well, people love me. Plus my uncle is a secretary here sometimes and happens to be working today," Blaine smiled as they headed for Blaine's car. "As for me being able to calm you down? I don't know. I guess I'm just that amazing," he laughed.

As Kurt climbed in, he felt the absence of his phone in his back pocket. "Awe, crap! The school still has my phone," he pouted.

"No they don't!" Blaine flashed a smile and pulled Kurt's iPhone from his pocket, handing it to the brunette teen.

"Oh man! Blaine, is there anything you can't do?" Kurt laughed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I like to think I'm invincible," Blaine laughed as he started the car. "So, let's go get you some coffee so you can finally unfreeze and I can hold your hand without feeling like I'm getting frostbite." Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Then I was thinking Disney movie marathon back at the dorm, if that's okay with you." Blaine smirked, knowing that was Kurt's favorite thing to do to relax.

"Of course," Kurt grinned. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"All the time," Blaine smiled.

"Oh, well, anway…I love you!" Kurt rubbed the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"And that's good, because I love you too," Blaine whispered before stopping the car at a red light and kissing his beautiful boyfriend on his pink, freezing cold cheek.


End file.
